Horror
by Sorcieres de la Neige
Summary: Neville, aturdido, sigue a Hermione entre enormes plantas. No sabe dónde está, no sabe qué pasa. Hermione está histérica y no controla la situación. ¿Qué les persigue? - Regalo para Eirian Lovegood del AI2013 de DDNT. - Gui


**Gui**: Regalo del Amigo Invisible 2013 de Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Odio a **Eirian Lovegood** por pedir esto: "**Neville y Hermione** atacados por dinosaurios (Si es en Jurassic Park mejor pero sino me conformo con que los ataquen) Siendo pareja". Espero haberlo conseguido sin alejarme de lo que has pedido. ¡Disfruta!

**Disclaimer**: Nada de esto es mío, obvio. Además, nuca vi el final de Jurassic Park así que no hay spoilers.

* * *

**Horror**

Neville se frotó la cabeza. O eso quiso hacer, porque no llegó a ella. Una mano le agarró el brazo y tiró de él. Se puso de pie por inercia y entonces oyó el grito:

-¡Neville! ¡Corre!

No supo qué pasaba. Sólo echó a correr. La voz de Hermione había sonado horriblemente desesperada. Un montón de hojas empezaron a atacarle la cara, abrió los ojos.

-¡Hermione!

Pero ella parecía asustadísima.

-¡Hermione! ¡Hermione!

-¡Aquí! -y se tiró por un agujero en el suelo. Neville la siguió.

-¿Hermione?

Ella se llevó las manos a la boca. Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y parecía querer llorar. No salía ningún sonido de entre sus manos. Estaba pálida y se apretaba fuertemente la boca. No parpadeaba. Le miraba con horror. Neville se asustó muchísimo. Intentó hablar pero no supo qué más preguntar. Hermione se separó las manos crispadas de la boca con un gran esfuerzo. Parecía hecha de piedra.

Entonces empezó a temblar. Neville, aún aturdido, no sabía qué acababa de pasar pero Hermione le daba miedo. No podía irse de allí, pero ella no parecía estar bien.

-Her... Hermione... -pero sólo le salían inicios tartamudos de frases inconexas.- ¿Desde cuando estamos aquí? ¿Qué ha pasado?

-¡No lo sé! -gritó ella, histérica. Y lo repitió:- ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé, no lo sé no lo sé, no lo sé!¡No tengo ni idea! ¡No lo sé!

Sus manos hacían movimientos raros, estaba partida en dos. Las manos le volvían hacia la boca y finalmente gritó y lloró contra sus manos.

-Tran... Tranquila... Vamos... Respira. Tranquila.

Pero un ruido encima de sus cabezas hizo a Neville mirar asustado hacia arriba.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?

Hermione lloró más. Neville miró dónde estaban. ¿Desde cuando habían aterrizado en una especia de cueva mugrienta bajo tierra con una entrada en cuesta desde un agujero en el suelo? Neville había ido a ver a Hermione y luego ella había dicho que quería intentar no sé qué y había usado un aparato muggle al que había apuntado con su varita y había habido una explosión y Dan había entrado gritando "¿Qué mierda haces?" y luego Neville se había dado un golpe y al levantarse, Hermione le había hecho correr por... ¿el campo? ¿Dónde estaban? ¿Qué había hecho Hermione? ¿Por qué estaba histérica? Y, ¿qué era ese maldito rui...?

Entonces una enorme pata de reptil agrandó el agujero y se posó a metro y medio de Neville. ¿Qué demonios era eso? Hermione gritó. Entonces Neville recordó lo que ella misma le había dicho. A los histéricos basta con darles una buena bofetada. Así que se acercó a Hermione (la enorme pata tras él luchaba por salir del agujero) y cerrando los ojos, le dio la bofetada.

Hermione encajó el golpe. Se calló. La pata se había liberado y la tierra temblaba. Hermione, con una nueva cara (que daba aún más miedo que la que estaba desencajada por la histeria) le miró.

-Sígueme. Pase lo que pase, hazme caso. Nunca he visto el final de esta película pero tenemos que salir de aquí.

Entonces escucharon la voz de Ron. Mejor dicho, su risa.

-¡Nunca he visto el final... nunca! ¡Nunca he visto el final de la...! Peli... peli... ¿peliqué?

-¡Película Ron! ¡Película! -Hermione se había enfadado.- ¿Sabes lo que cuesta poner esa cara? ¿Por qué lo estropeas todo?

-Lo siento -dijo Ron, mirando al suelo. Luego miró a Ginny que le miraba con enfado.

-Creo que deberías irte. Hace tres horas que hacemos lo mismo. Si no eres capaz de no reírte, vete.

-Lo siento.

-Vete. Volvemos a empezar. Lo siento chicos. Lo cogemos desde que aparece la pata del dinosaurio. Me falta un poco de romance. Cuando le das la bofetada, Neville, espera un poco más. Que se note que no quieres darle.

Neville asintió. Hermione se sentó y empezó a creerse su histeria de nuevo. Se le daba endemoniadamente bien.

Y luego no sé qué pasaba. Creo que Hedwig debió de volver de cazar o algo así. Pero ha sido un sueño tan raro que tenía que escribirlo. Quizás se lo pueda mandar a Hermione. Los demás no entenderían lo que es una película. Hasta Ron en el sueño no lo pronunciaba bien. De todas formas, quizás tenga que ver el final de Jurassic Park porque ya van dos veces que sueño con ella.

* * *

Taráaaaan.

Bueno, espero que no haya sido demasiado lioso. La intensidad del principio me estaba matando y la he explotado en doble bomba. Espero que te guste, Eirian :)

**Gui**  
**SdlN**


End file.
